Toda una vida
by Kayazarami
Summary: La guerra mágica europea de Grindelwald fue devastadora. Y el único capaz de detenerla tardó muchos años en hacerlo. ¿Por qué? La respuesta es la historia de toda una vida. [Slash Albus/Gellert]


**Autora: **Kayazarami

**Pareja: **Gellert Grindelwald /Albus Dumbledore

**Advertencias:** Slash (relación hombre/hombre), drama, tragedia, romance.

**Beta:** Makar

**Resumen:** La guerra mágica europea de Grindelwald fue devastadora. Y el único capaz de detenerla tardó muchos años en hacerlo. ¿Por qué? La respuesta es la historia de toda una vida. [Slash Albus/Gellert]

**Notas: **Escribir esta historia me ha dado algo más de trabajo de lo habitual, ya que me he documentado tanto como he podido sobre la vida de Gellert Grindelwald y su relación con Albus Dumbledore. He tratado de ser lo más fiel posible a lo que la autora ha ido contando sobre él y a las fechas (aunque claro, hay muy poca información en general). No he podido evitar explotar la idea de que tuvo alguna relación con Hitler, ya que ambos cayeron en el mismo año y, de hecho, Grindelwald desarrolló toda su actividad tenebrosa en Europa, no en Inglaterra.

**Aviso:** _Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Primera vez!" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

**Disclaimer:** Ni Gellert ni Albus ni el universo de HP me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, la Warner Bros y demás. Yo escribo sin ánimo de lucro.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

**Toda una vida**

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

**Abril de 1899, Valle de Godric (Inglaterra)**

Gellert salió de la casa de su tía Bathilda con la excusa de dar un paseo para conocer su nuevo vecindario, en donde viviría a partir de entonces.

Caminó durante calles y calles sin prestar ninguna atención al paisaje, rumiando su decepción por haber sido expulsado de Durmstrang en su último año. ¡Y todo porque un niñato estúpido de tercero se había acobardado en medio del experimento que estaba realizando!

Tendría que haberle obliviateado, había sido un grave error por su parte no hacerlo, porque le había faltado tiempo al idiota para correr a contarle al director sobre sus investigaciones.

"Hemos ignorado durante mucho tiempo su afición por las artes oscuras, señor Grindelwald" había afirmado el directo, al citarlo esa misma tarde en su despacho. "Pero usar a sus propios compañeros para sus experimentos es ir demasiado lejos, me temo que tendrá que abandonar Durmstrang".

Y de nada le había servido está vez utilizar todo su encanto y buena educación, el director se había mantenido firme en su decisión. Por lo que se había tenido que ir a vivir con su tía, la cual había resultado aburridamente fácil de convencer de que en realidad otro alumno era el responsable de las pruebas y que él había sido acusado y expulsado injustamente. Todos los días daba gracias a Merlín por esa gracia innata que poseía para conseguir que los demás le creyesen, además de su atractivo rostro, sus ojos de un asombroso azul vivo y su media melena rubia, que le hacían tan apuesto.

Al principio había pensado que ir al Valle de Godric sería una total pérdida de tiempo, pero, inesperadamente, había encontrado una nueva motivación en la biblioteca de su tía proveniente de _Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_: las reliquias de la muerte. Con ellas en su poder, no necesitaría de la ayuda de nada ni nadie, él mismo podría cambiar el mundo como deseaba, convirtiéndolo en un lugar digno en donde los magos ocupasen el lugar que les correspondía.

Estaba tan abstraído con sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la cercanía de otra persona que iba en dirección contraria hasta que chocó contra otro cuerpo y ambos acabaron en el suelo.

—Ah —se quejó, alzando la vista para encontrarse con un montón de cabello castaño que cubría el rostro de la otra persona—. ¡Oh, perdona! —se apresuró a disculparse, para levantar y ayudar a la chica a incorporarse—. Estaba distraído.

—No pasa nada, yo también estaba distraído —respondió, apartándose el cabello de la cara y recogiéndolo con los dedos para hacerse una coleta.

—Vaya —dejó escapar, sin poder frenar su lengua—. Eres un chico.

Y era un chico _hermoso_. Gellert nunca antes había pensado que un hombre pudiera ser llamado así, pero es que tenía esa larguísima cabellera castaña, unos increíbles ojos azules, un rostro delicado, un cuerpo delgado y era un poco más bajo que él. Así que incluso un genio como él tenía derecho a confundirlo con una chica, se dijo a sí mismo.

—Eso parece —fue todo lo que dijo el desconocido cuando su pelo estuvo bien sujeto en una larga coleta, mirándolo por primera vez.

Y Gellert no pudo más que deleitarse y enorgullecerse cuando los ojos de él se abrieron un par de milímetros de más mientras contemplaba sus rasgos. Podía identificar una mirada apreciativa incluso con los ojos cerrados.

Quizás aquel chico podría servirle de algo.

—Gellert Grindelwald —se presentó, extendiendo la mano.

—Albus Dumbledore —correspondió el joven, dándole un ligero apretón.

—Es un placer conocerte, Albus —dijo, sonriendo de manera encantadora, reteniendo la mano de él con la suya durante más tiempo del necesario.

**Mayo de 1899, Valle de Godric (Inglaterra)**

Una par de encuentros casuales, unas cuantas sonrisas y algo de conversación inteligente era lo único que había necesitado Gellert para hacerse amigo de Albus. Poco después, el chico parecía haberlo encontrado digno de confianza y le había invitado a visitar su casa casi todas las tardes, en donde habían charlado y averiguado cuántas cosas en común tenían.

Para regocijo del rubio, no había necesitado demasiada persuasión para convencerlo de ayudarlo a localizar las reliquias. El castaño tenía un pasado turbio y un futuro agobiante cuidando de su hermana pequeña, la cual sufría estallidos de magia incontrolada. La muerte de la madre de ellos unos meses atrás y el hecho de que su otro hermano aún estuviese estudiando en Hogwarts lo hacían sentirse atrapado en aquella casa, prácticamente solo.

Gellert no podía haber llegado en mejor momento para hacerse con semejante aliado. Albus era asombroso. Tenía un enorme potencial mágico y era capaz de hacer algo de magia sin varita. Era el mejor compañero que nunca podría haber soñado.

Pasaron muchas tardes juntos, tomando té, enviándose cartas cuando estaban separados, buscando pistas en libros antiguos acerca de las tres reliquias; la piedra de la resurrección, la capa de invisibilidad y la que más le interesaba, la varita de saúco.

En su mente, poco a poco, fue formándose un plan preciso y detallado.

Casi podía sentir el mundo en sus manos.

**Junio de 1899, Valle de Godric (Inglaterra)**

La llegada de Aberforth Dumbledore para pasar las vacaciones escolares con sus hermanos lo cambió todo. Empezó a hacerle ver a Albus que sus planes eran imposibles y que estaban cargados de prejuicios, lo hacía dudar de él, le recordaba continuamente que su hermana Ariana los necesitaba.

Finalmente, Gellert decidió que no le quedaba más remedio que encararlo, cansado de tener que disipar todas las dudas de Albus cada vez que se veían.

Pero las cosas no fueron como él planeaba.

Aberforth no atendió a razones, no se dejó llevar por sus argumentos, no le dio la razón y trató de echarlo de su casa y de sus vidas de mala forma, llegando a levantar su varita contra él.

Gellert perdió la paciencia y cometió el que siempre consideraría el peor de sus errores. Utilizó la cruciatus sobre el chico.

Entonces Albus se volvió contra él, comenzando un duelo que les demostró cuán igualados estaban y que finalizó solo cuando la delicada figura de Ariana Dumbledore se interpuso entre los dos al mismo tiempo que cada uno lanzaba su maldición más potente.

Albus corrió hacia el cuerpo desplomado de su hermana, con el rostro contraído por el pánico y el miedo.

Lo último que alcanzó a ver Gellert antes de desaparecerse fue cómo el castaño rompía a llorar.

**Febrero de 1910, Oslo (Noruega)**

Gellert sonrió.

Le había costado muchos años y mucho esfuerzo hallar el verdadero rastro a través de los cuentos, de las leyendas. Pero por fin lo había conseguido.

Se desapareció y volvió a aparecerse en la puerta de la tienda. Destrozó las protecciones mágicas con un pase de varita y entró, satisfecho con su elevado nivel de magia.

Estaba oscuro, así que convocó un pequeño lumos.

Buscó y buscó durante un par de horas, pero pronto entendió que no estaba allí. No entre tantas iguales.

Subió al segundo piso y no hizo falta un segundo vistazo para saber que la había encontrado. La varita latía en su mano apenas la cogió.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó una voz a su espalda y sonrió maliciosamente.

Justo en el momento exacto.

—¡Expelliarmus! —gritó, haciendo que la varita del recién llegado volara por los aires—. Hasta nunca, Gregorovitch —susurró, antes de saltar por la ventana y desaparecerse.

**Marzo de 1915, Atenas (Grecia)**

Estaba frustrado. La pista que lo había llevado hasta la isla había resultado ser falsa.

Y cada vez le costaba más encontrar pistas, indicios o simples rumores sobre la piedra de la resurrección y la capa de invisibilidad.

Empezaba a pensar que tal vez nunca podría hallarlos y convertirse en el Señor de la Muerte. Y, al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de preguntarse; ¿necesitaba realmente las otras dos reliquias? La varita de saúco le había otorgado un poder inmenso.

Quizás no valía la pena continuar en las sombras y seguir buscado.

Era hora de entrar en acción.

**Junio de 1924,**** Landsberg (Alemania)**

Liberar a _su muggle _resultó un juego de niños.

Ya se había asegurado tras el fallido golpe de estado que había intentado dar de que fuera condenado a una sentencia ridícula de cinco años (reducidos a nueve meses después) mientras que sus compañeros ni siquiera habían pisado la cárcel, pero ahora lo necesitaba fuera.

Y tenía que ser él.

Porque lo que había en su interior, los firmes pensamientos que había grabado a fuego en la cabeza de aquel hombre durante años, era justo lo que necesitaba.

Su marioneta muggle. La que le permitiría culminar su plan de conquista y poder.

Adolf Hitler.

**Octubre de 1932, Torre de Nurmengard (Bosnia Herzegovina)**

Se sintió enormemente satisfecho el glorioso día en que la Torre de Nurmengard estuvo terminada, alzándose oscura e imponente sobre ellos. Sus partidarios y seguidores, magos y brujas de todas partes de Europa con sus mismos ideales acerca de la supremacía de la sangre mágica sobre la muggle, no dejaban de felicitarle y expresarle su más profunda admiración.

Era deseado, temido, respetado y odiado a partes iguales en el mundo mágico europeo. Durante los años de reclutamiento, de hacerse notar y adquirir poder, no le había importado demasiado.

Pero ahora... Ahora sus enemigos claudicarían ante él o pasarían el resto de sus vidas encerrados en Nurmengard, la prisión sin puertas en donde las celdas cambiaban de ubicación todos los días.

Un lugar del que era imposible escapar.

**Julio de 1942, Chisináu (Moldavia)**

Todo estaba marchando según lo previsto.

La mayor parte de la Europa mágica ya estaba bajo su control y su marioneta muggle había conquistado con bastante astucia la parte muggle.

Todo mago o bruja se sometía a él, era condenado a Nurmengard o moría.

No tenía piedad de nadie. Porque ellos no sabían, no entendían que él debía dominar el mundo, para convertirlo en un lugar mejor. A cualquier precio, a cualquier coste.

Y lo único que podía interponerse entre él y la victoria total tenía nombre y apellidos.

Albus Dumbledore.

La cuestión era, ¿se atrevería su antiguo amigo a enfrentarse a él, después de todos aquellos años ignorándolo?

**Abril de 1945, Berlín (Alemania)**

Ahí estaba. Por fin, frente a él.

Los años le habían tratado bien. Se había convertido en un hombre muy atractivo, aunque ahora usase esas gafas de media luna tras las cuales sus vivaces ojos azules seguían brillando. Su cabello castaño era todavía más largo que en su juventud, le llegaba hasta la cintura. Seguía estando delgado y su túnica celeste no podía ocultarlo.

—Pensé que nunca vendrías, Albus —fue lo primero que dijo, mientras se situaban el uno frente al otro. A su alrededor no había nadie. Sus partidarios estaban luchando contra los magos y brujas que habían aparecido, mientras las fuerzas militarse muggles batallaban por todo Berlín.

—Admito que he pospuesto este encuentro tanto como me ha sido posible —confesó el hombre, mirándolo fijamente. Y Gellert estaba seguro que de, en el fondo, Albus estaba maldiciendo que la magia negra no lo hubiera convertido en un esperpento—. Me he convencido a mí mismo durante años, Gellert, de que todo lo que contaban de ti eran exageraciones. Porque no quería venir, porque no quería enfrentarme a ti, a pesar de todo.

—¿No querías o temías hacerlo? —preguntó, sonriendo ligeramente—. Porque yo creo que tenías miedo, Albus.

Para su sorpresa, el castaño asintió suavemente.

—Sí. Tenía miedo. Temía cometer los mismos errores, dejarme convencer de nuevo —hizo una pausa y sus ojos brillaron con determinación—. Pero estaba equivocado. No caeré. No después de ver en lo que te has convertido, lo que has hecho.

—Albus, quizás no quieras entenderlo, pero todo ha sido por el bien de nuestro mundo y algún día las futuras generaciones de brujas y magos aplaudirán esta guerra que nos situará donde debemos estar: por encima de los muggles.

El mago negó con la cabeza y lo miró furioso.

—¿Por el bien de nuestro mundo has matado a más de dos millones de magos? ¿Por el bien de nuestro mundo has orquestado la muerte de otros seis millones a manos de Adolf Hitler? ¡¿Por el bien de nuestro mundo has torturado, experimentado y cometido las más terribles atrocidades en magos y muggles?!

—Eran mis enemigos. Saber es poder. No niego que mis métodos han sido más que cuestionables y, sin embargo, necesarios. He descubierto tantas cosas, cosas que jamás imaginarías. Cosas que quiero mostrarte. Únete a mí de nuevo, Albus. Quédate a mi lado y juntos conquistaremos el mundo —ofreció apasionadamente.

—Jamás me uniré a ti, Gellert.

El mago oscuro suspiró, apenado. Y entonces apuntó a su antiguo amigo con la varita de saúco.

—Entonces, Albus, prepárate a morir.

Esa frase dio comienzo al duelo. Un duelo terrible y largo, en el cual ambos utilizaron todo su potencial mágico, todos sus conocimientos, su fuerza y su voluntad en contra del otro.

Porque Gellert sabía que, si derrotaba a ese hombre, no quedaría ningún mago capaz de detenerlo. El mundo sería suyo.

Albus esquivó con gracia y elegancia sus maldiciones más oscuras y contraatacó siempre con hechizos poderosos, pero sin usar la magia negra ni los conjuros prohibidos.

Gellert estaba seguro de que lograría vencerlo, la varita de saúco vibraba en su mano y eso lo hacía invencible.

Jamás pensó que el castaño utilizaría ese hechizo. Jamás pensó que podría desarmarlo como lo hizo, convirtiéndose en el dueño por derecho de la reliquia de la muerte.

Cayó al suelo inconsciente, víctima de un desmaius.

Cuando recobró la consciencia, sintió todo su cuerpo inmovilizado por fuertes cuerdas. No tenía varita. Estaba atrapado. Había sido vencido.

Se negó a abrir los ojos. No iba a darle esa satisfacción al castaño. No vería su mirada victoriosa.

No obstante, no pudo evitar que todo su cuerpo se pusiese rígido cuando sintió los suaves labios de Albus presionar repentinamente contra los suyos. Apenas una caricia. Apenas un beso que duró escasos segundos.

—¿Todavía, Albus? ¿Después de todo este tiempo? —preguntó, abriendo los ojos y encontrándose el rostro de él más cerca que nunca antes. Tan triste. Tan próximo que podía notar su suave respiración golpearle.

—Todavía —susurró el castaño, cerrando los ojos y apartándose de él—. Y para siempre.

No volvieron a hablar.

No volvieron a verse.

Albus regresó a Inlgaterra, Gellert fue condenado a cadena perpetua en la ahora prisión de Nurmengard.

**Diciembre de 1948, Prisión de Nurmengard (Bosnia Herzegovina)**

Como todos los días, Gellert despertó en su camastro apenas cubierto con una roída manta, sintiendo cómo el frío lo atravesaba y le congelaba el cuerpo.

El invierno en Nurmengard era muy duro y las raciones de comida nunca calientes.

A pesar de que él había diseñado la torre para que todas las celdas cambiasen de ubicación cada día y podía sentir la vibración de la magia cuando esto sucedía, la suya no se movía.

Lo habían ubicado a perpetuidad en la celda más alta de la torre. La más fría, la más solitaria, en donde ni siquiera podía escuchar los lamentos de los otros prisioneros.

Eternamente solo.

O eso esperaban ellos.

Porque Gellert estaba seguro de que su momento llegaría.

De que otros magos con el mismo pensamiento que él tratarían de liberarlo, de que algunos de sus seguidores estarían ocultos, diseñando una estrategia para sacarlo de allí.

Era cuestión de tiempo.

**Mayo de 1955, Prisión de Nurmengard** **(Bosnia Herzegovina)**

_Albus estaba inusualmente triste aquella tarde. Era un chico muy reservado, pero sus visitas siempre lo alegraban._

—_¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, al poco de llegar y sentarse a tomar su acostumbrada taza de té, como había hecho todas las tardes durante las últimas dos semanas._

—_Es mi hermana._

—_¿Ariana? —preguntó y el castaño asintió—. ¿Qué ha pasado, ha empeorado su enfermedad? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?_

_Albus negó con la cabeza suavemente y sonrió un poquito, aunque con tristeza._

—_No, gracias por ofrecerte, pero no puedes ayudarme._

_Gellert se quedó callado y pensativo. ¿Hacer por fin la pregunta que se moría de ganas de formular o mantenerse a la espera? Decidió que ya había esperado suficiente._

—_Escucha, Albus, no es necesario que me respondas si no quieres, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme por qué si está tan enferma nunca la lleváis a San Mungo. Allí podrían ayudarla._

—_No, eso no... No podrían ayudarla. No mejor que nosotros —respondió, evasivo._

—_Está bien —aceptó Gellert simplemente, poco dispuesto a forzarle a contar nada—. Pero si algún día quieres hablar de ello, que sepas que siempre estaré dispuesto a escucharte._

_Su paciencia se vio altamente recompensada cuando Albus le dedicó una gran sonrisa, que no pudo evitar corresponder._

Gellert despertó sobresaltado, con la frente empapada en sudor.

Era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así en todos los años de cautiverio que llevaba.

Sus sueños siempre trataban sobre su liberación y reconquista del mundo mágico y muggle.

Soñar con el culpable de su encarcelamiento no entrada en sus planes. No debía suceder. Él era muy bueno en Oclumancia y Legeremancia. Él podía controlar sus sueños a voluntad.

Entonces, ¿por qué...?

**Noviembre de 1963, Prisión de Nurmengard (Bosnia Herzegovina)**

—_Piedad... por piedad... matadme... por favor —gimió la chica de unos veinte años en apenas un susurro, mientras un par de magos se movían a su alrededor estudiándola._

_Estaba completamente desnuda, colgaba del techo mediante unas cuerdas irrompibles enrolladas en sus brazos. Los magos tomaban apuntes sobre su estado físico, hablando en voz alta mientras que veloces vuelaplumas plasmaban todo lo dicho en pergaminos en un lado de la sala._

—_Le va a encantar, lord Grindelwald —le dijo uno de sus investigadores principales, a un par de metros de la muchacha, junto a él._

—_Eso espero, porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no quiero perder mi tiempo, doctor Fraühs._

—_No lo perderá, se lo garantizo —dijo el hombre, completamente seguro de sí mismo—. Tengo que admitir que la idea me la dio el doctor muggle Mengele mientras supervisábamos uno de sus experimentos. Le va encantar —hizo una señal y los dos hombres que rodeaban a la mujer se alejaron. Con otro gesto uno alzó su varita y apuntó a la joven._

—_Tergora deripiunt —dijo, haciendo un complicado movimiento con la varita._

_Al instante, la chica empezó a gritar de dolor, suplicando y llorando, mientras la piel de su cuerpo caía a tiras al suelo, dejándola en carne viva a medida que la maldición seguía su curso._

—_Observe la progresión —pidió el doctor, con tono fascinado—. Comienza por las piernas, sube por el torso y finalmente alcanza el rostro. Incluso arranca el cuero cabelludo —parecía completamente satisfecho de sí mismo—. Y es rápida. Toda la piel cae en cinco minutos._

_Grindelwald observó con interés todo el proceso, comprobando que cuando empezó a caer la piel del torso la chica ya había perdido la capacidad de gritar y se limitaba a sacudirse en fuertes espasmos. No caía sangre, lo cual lo hacía todo menos engorroso._

—_Es una obra de arte —murmuró Fraühs._

—_¿Es reversible? —preguntó._

—_Por supuesto. Observe._

_Efectivamente, cuando la muchacha quedó convertida en una masa carnosa y sanguinolenta, uno de los hombres junto a ella que seguían tomando notas dijo "Regenerare" acompañado de otro complicado movimiento de varita y, como si de hierba se tratase, una fina y suave capa de piel se formó sobre la carne._

_Una vez el proceso estuvo completo, el segundo hombre se acercó y le tomó el pulso del cuello a la chica. Miró hacia el doctor y negó con la cabeza. Este suspiró frustrado._

—_Lo único malo es que los sujetos demasiado débiles mueren por culpa del shock mental, especialmente los muggles. Estamos trabajando en ello, pero me vendrían bien algunos sujetos con magia._

_Gellert asintió, distraído, pensando en los usos que podía darse a esa maldición._

—_Mañana mismo recibirá algunos de Nurmengard —aseguró secamente—. Ha realizado un excelente trabajo._

—¡No! —gritó, tirando la manta a un lado y levantándose demasiado rápido del camastro.

Perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Todo su cuerpo se congeló al entrar en contacto la fría superficie.

Temblaba sin control.

¿Cuántos años llevaba allí encerrado ya? ¿Cuántas pesadillas, cuántos recuerdos de sus días más oscuros? ¿Cuántas torturas, cuántos gritos en su mente una y otra vez suplicando la muerte?

Aquellos que él habría llamado "sus días de gloria" unos años atrás.

Los que ahora atacaban su conciencia y no le dejaban dormir tranquilo.

**Marzo de 1978, Prisión de Nurmengard (Bosnia Herzegovina)**

—_La atacaron tres niños muggles cuando tenía seis años —dijo Albus, el cuarto jueves que quedaron en su casa para tomar el té, confiándole por fin la historia de su familia—. La vieron hacer magia y querían que volviera a hacerla. La patearon, la maltrataron y la presionaron para que lo hiciera y ella intentó complacerles, pero estaba asustada y perdió el control. Cuando llegó a casa aquella tarde, tuvo varios estallidos de magia incontrolada muy peligrosos. Mi madre consiguió tranquilizarla y que les contara lo que había ocurrido. Mi padre se puso furioso._

—_Normal —lo interrumpió Gellert suavemente—. Si hubiera sido yo..._

_Albus lo miró fijamente._

—_Si hubieras sido tú, ¿habrías ido a buscar a esos niños y los habrías torturado con la cruciatus?_

_Gellert no se dejó amedrentar, ni siquiera parpadeó ante la pregunta. Pensaba ir con la verdad por delante._

—_¿Después de lo que le habían hecho a una niña? Sí, desde luego._

_El castaño lo miró extrañado, como si hubiera estado esperando otra reacción por su parte. Luego sacudió la cabeza y continúo._

—_Mi padre fue condenado a Azkaban por delitos contra los muggles, ya que nunca explicó por qué motivo los había atacado. Si lo hubiera hecho, habrían internado a Ariana en San Mungo de por vida y mi madre habría muerto de pena. Podo después nos mudamos al Valle de Godric, intentando comenzar una nueva vida y alejar a Ariana de todos los malos recuerdos. _

—_¿Y funcionó? —quiso saber el rubio._

—_Sí. Ariana se tranquilizó bastante. Tenía menos estallidos de magia. Se quedó con mi madre y con Aberforth cuando yo ingresé en Hogwarts. Y todo fue más o menos bien hasta que hace unos meses mi madre falleció en uno de los estallidos de magia de Ariana._

—_Y tuviste que hacerte cargo de ella —acabó Gellert, mirándolo con comprensión._

—_Aberforth aún no ha acabado Hogwarts, yo sí._

_El rubio guardó silencio durante largos minutos. Albus tampoco tenía demasiado que decir. Se limitaron a beber de sus tazas de té pensativos, hasta que Gellert rompió el cómodo silencio._

—_Gracias por contármelo. Gracias por confiar en mí._

—_De nada —respondió el castaño suavemente, sonriendo._

—_Albus, yo... —intentó poner en orden sus ideas. Tenía que elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras—. ¿Nunca has pensado en que nada de eso habría ocurrido si nuestro mundo fuese de otra manera?_

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Sintió cómo las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Se había acostumbrado tanto a las pesadillas que ese sueño le había llegado hasta lo más profundo del corazón.

**Enero de 1984, Prisión de Nurmengard (Bosnia Herzegovina)**

—_Te alimentarás del odio —susurró al oído del hombre, manteniendo la varita de saúco apuntando directamente a su cabeza—. Odiarás las demás razas, porque la tuya, la raza aria, es superior. Esta destinada a gobernar el mundo._

—_Está... destinada... —repitió el hombre, con la mirada perdida, como un autómata._

—_Sí. Destinada a las hazañas más grandes y gloriosas de todos los tiempos. A dominar, a convertir este mundo en un lugar mejor. _

—_Un... lugar... mejor..._

—_Un mundo donde no hay lugar para los débiles. Un mundo en donde los fuertes protegeremos a aquellos que merezcan ser protegidos. Crearás un imperio y lo someterás. Pero debes saber siempre, en lo más profundo de tu mente, que todo cuanto hagas, lo harás en mi nombre._

—_En... tu... nombre._

—_Sí._

_Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los labios del mago oscuro. Manipular la mente de los muggles era fácil. Y aquel hombre, en apariencia inofensivo, ni muy fuerte, ni muy alto, era perfecto para sus planes._

_Porque tenía algo. Algo que hacía que los demás le diesen la razón y lo siguiesen, incluso aunque los estuviera conduciendo al mismísimo infierno._

_Adolf Hitler era su perfecta marioneta muggle para el futuro._

Se despertó con tranquilidad.

Ese hombre había sido uno de sus mayores crímenes. No todo lo que había en él había sido puesto ahí por su mano, pero no podía negar que alteró e intensificó todo el odio y el desprecio que el muggle había sentido por los judíos y toda raza que no fuera la suya.

Durante su duelo, Albus le había acusado de provocar el asesinato de más de seis millones de personas.

Ahora, tantos años después, habiendo aceptado sus equivocaciones y sus errores tan solo podía analizar las cosas fríamente.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Solo le quedaba arrepentirse durante el resto de su vida.

**Noviembre de 1990, Prisión de Nurmengard (Bosnia Herzegovina)**

_Gellert entró aquella tarde en la casa de Dumbledore con la familiaridad de quien lo hace todos los días y sabe que va a ser bien recibido._

_Albus le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa nada más verlo. Al rubio le costaba un poco entender que un chico solo un año más joven que él podía ser tan alegre. Pero quizás él era el diferente._

—_¿Qué tal la mañana? —preguntó, dirigiéndose a la terraza en la que solían tomar el té, junto a la cual había una estantería repleta de libros en los que habían estado investigando sobre las reliquias de la muerte las últimas semanas._

—_Sin incidentes —respondió Albus, convocando un juego de té y tomando asiento al mismo tiempo que él—. Ariana está muy tranquila últimamente._

_Gellert asintió. Había visto un par de veces a la joven, aunque esta siempre había permanecido tras su hermano mayor y no había intentado acercarse a él._

_Pese a todo, su amigo le había dicho que se había comido los dulces que le había traído y que el hecho de que no mostrase ningún descontrol mágico significaba que le agradaba. O que al menos no le daba miedo._

—_Por cierto, he encontrado algo sobre la varita —comentó Albus, llamando su atención inmediatamente._

—_¿Qué es?_

—_Bueno, hasta ahora nos hemos centrado en tratar de descubrir la identidad del asesino de Antioch Peverell sin éxito —dijo, haciendo una pausa para darle un sorbo a su té—. Y entonces pensé que era ridículo. Es decir, es la varita más poderosa del mundo, tiene que estar detrás de las manifestaciones de magia más grandes. Así que busqué información sobre los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos y me topé con Emeric el Malvado._

—_¿El que fue "sacrificado" por Egbert el Ilustre?_

—_El mismo. Y di con este texto —le señaló un pergamino sobre la mesa que Gellert se apresuró a leer—. Como podrás comprobar, la varita de Emeric era..._

—_... de saúco —completoó, leyendo con avidez—. ¡Y Egbert decidió quedársela tras el duelo, confesando en esta carta que la varita era mucho más poderosa que la suya propia! _

—_Exactamente —afirmó Albus, sonriendo._

—_¡Eres increíble, Albus Dumbledore! —exclamó, levantándose, maravillado porque su búsqueda por fin daba frutos, cogiendo al castaño por la cintura y alzándolo, para después girar con él en sus brazos—. ¡No podía desear un mejor compañero!_

—_Bá-bájame, Gellert —pidió, con las mejillas coloradas._

—_¡Eres fantástico! —siguió el rubio, sin hacerle caso, más feliz de lo que podía recordar haber estado nunca antes, sonriendo de verdad._

Gellert sonrió al despertarse en la fría oscuridad de su celda.

En su vejez había sido capaz de comprender muchas cosas que durante su juventud había ignorado o despreciado.

Como el hecho de que Albus se había enamorado de él, cuando durante muchos años se había limitado a pensar que simplemente le atraía.

Se había estado engañando a sí mismo porque no quería admitir la verdad.

Porque considerar los sentimientos de Albus era lo mismo que tener que considerar los suyos.

**Marzo de 1998, Prisión de Nurmengard (Bosnia Herzegovina)**

Lo sintió, antes que verlo u oírlo.

Una presencia oscura, terrible, equiparable a la suya cuando era joven. O quizás peor.

Supo que había llegado el momento que había estado esperando durante su largo cautiverio. El momento de ser libre o de tomar venganza.

Lo malo era que ya no guardaba ningún odio en su interior. Que quién fuera llegaba muchos años tarde para conseguir nada de él.

—Grindelwald —pronunció de pronto una voz en su celda, siseante, apenas humana.

Él alzó la vista del camastro y posó sus aún brillantes ojos azules sobre el recién llegado.

No parecía humano. No tenía nariz, solo dos orificios nasales en mitad de la cara. Sus ojos eran profundamente rojos y su piel antinaturalmente blanca.

Un cuerpo creado por la magia negra. Y no uno de los mejores, consideró para sus adentros.

—¿Quién eres?

—Soy Lord Voldemort. Enemigo de tus enemigos, defensor de la pureza de sangre y la supremacía de los magos.

Se percató de la decepción que embargó al nuevo mago oscuro cuando no reaccionó a sus palabras. Hacía ya demasiado tiempo que habían dejado de tener sentido para él.

—¿Y qué quieres de mí, Voldemort? —preguntó directamente, ligeramente divertido cuando vio la molestia que le producía al otro no ser tratado con respeto.

—Quiero que me digas dónde está la varita de saúco. Sé que tú se la robaste a Gregorovich.

—¿Y por qué habría de decírtelo?

—Porque yo planeé la muerte del mago que te encerró aquí —dijo Voldemort, probablemente esperando ganarse su favor—. Porque Albus Dumbledore está muerto y yo tendré éxito donde tu fracasaste.

Entonces Albus había muerto.

Miró al mago tenebroso. Tenía dos opciones. Decirle lo que quería saber y probablemente seguir viviendo, quizás libre. O negarse a hablar y ser torturado y seguramente asesinado.

No le fue difícil escoger.

Supuso que los años le habían otorgado algo de sabiduría por fin.

Tardó mucho tiempo en morir, pero no reveló el paradero de la varita de saúco.

**En ningún lugar de este mundo.**

La calle tenía colores cálidos, mucho más cálidos de lo que podía recordar. Los árboles se movían al compás de una suave brisa.

Cada objeto era igual pero diferente, más brillante, más translúcido. Difícil de describir.

Sus pies se movieron solos hasta una de las puertas de las casas y llamó con suavidad. Contempló su mano al hacerlo y ya no estaba arrugada y surcada de venas, sino que la piel era lisa y tersa.

Había regresado a sus diecisiete años, calculó después de tocarse el rostro con las manos y comprobar que su enmarañado y largo cabello canoso ahora era una media melena rubia.

Alguien abrió la puerta y contuvo el aliento al verle.

Seguía igual de hermoso que aquella primera vez que lo vio, con sus dieciocho años, su largo cabello castaño y sus comprensivos ojos azules.

Gellert se quedó paralizado, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.

—Te estaba esperando —dijo él, hablando primero.

—Albus, yo... —tragó saliva e intentó encontrar las palabras adecuadas pero, al no conseguirlo, optó por decirle lo que le saliera del corazón—. Siento mucho haber tardado tanto.

El castaño le sonrió con suavidad.

—No importa. El pasado pasado está —aseguró, dando un par de pasos y colocándose frente a él—. ¿Quieres una taza de té?

—Me encantaría —respondió, sonriendo un poco, pero sin atreverse a dar un paso hacia él.

Albus pareció comprender su indecisión.

—Ven —dijo, tomándolo de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos, llevándolo al interior, en donde Ariana charlaba con su madre Kendra sentadas en el sofá del salón mientras su padre Percival fumaba distraídamente de su pipa en uno de los cómodos sillones. Los tres le sonrieron al pasar, aunque no se pararon a saludarles.

Albus lo condujo hasta la terraza en donde habían pasado tantas tardes juntos, en donde les esperaba un servicio de té ya dispuesto. No le soltó la mano en ningún momento.

Y Gellert, por primera vez en toda su existencia, se sintió en casa.

**Fin**


End file.
